Chuunibyou Time!
by miniReeto
Summary: Takao Kazunari adalah adikmu! /"Menyerah–uhuk uhuk!–lah! Dasar belah tengah!"/"Shin-chan.. Shin-chan.. Gomenasai.."/"Kau yang akan bertanggungjawab terhadap kekacauan di tokoku 'kan, Onna?"/ Extra Chapter : Another Chuunibyou Story. Enjoy your chuunibyou time with Takao!
1. Chapter 1

_Sepenggal pembicaraanku dengan Kaa-san._

_"Kaa-san–huk uhuk! Aku pergi du–uhuk–lu!"_

_"Duh, kau tidak apa-apa pergi sendiri? Batukmu parah sekali! Lebih baik ditemani saja ya?"_

_"Tidak u–huk–sah!"_

_"Kazunari! Cepat kesini! Temani nee-chanmu!"_

_"GYAAAAAAA JANGAN DIAAAAAA–UHUK UHUK!"_

_–Awal dari kegilaan._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chuunibyou Time!**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Note: **Biar ga pusing, saya jelaskan dulu. Disini reader-san (atau dianggap OC juga boleh) berperan sebagai 'aku', sang kakak dari Takao. Walaupun dia punya sodara lain, anggap aja kalian hanya dua bersaudara yah. _Saa, _selamat menikmati~ #wink

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah aku sekarang. Kami berdua–aku dan Takao Kazunari, _bodyguard _pribadi utusan Kaa-san untukku yang juga merangkap adikku–sedang berjalan berdampingan di toko suvenir. Berbagai macam _action figure, _perlengkapan _cosplay_, aksesoris-aksesoris lucu, hingga _t-shirt _bergambar _anime_, semuanya ada disini.

Seharusnya Kazu tidak ikut bersamaku. Seharusnya jika Kaa-san tidak memaksanya menemaniku, kami berdua akan bahagia menjalani aktivitas masing-masing tanpa mengganggu satu sama lain. Salahkan batukku yang tidak kunjung reda ini, yang membuat Kaa-san khawatir dan akhirnya menyuruh Kazu menemaniku mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuk temanku.

Ya, tujuanku kesini sebenarnya hanyalah untuk mencari hadiah ulang tahun yang unik. Namun, karena kehadiran Kazu–lebih tepatnya sosok kepala berponi belah tengah yang menurutku aneh ini, tampaknya tujuanku 'sedikit' berbelok haluan menjadi–

"Nee-chan!"

Kazu memanggilku.

Bak seorang penari handal, dengan gemulai namun tetap mengandung energi, kuangkat perlahan sebelah lenganku menjauhi tubuh hingga sejajar dengan bahu, dan.. _SLAP!_

Tamparan keras dariku menghantam pipi Kazu.

"_Ittai! _Ada apa sih?!"

Ck, suara itu lagi.

Kelembutan berganti keperkasaan, seluruh tenaga yang tersisa kusalurkan pada tangan yang terkepal dan.. _PUNCH!_

Tinjuku melayang, telak di perut Kazu.

"_Ittai! Ittai!"_

_Yamete_. Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar suara itu.

Melangkah mundur dengan lompatan kecil, aku menyiapkan kuda-kuda terdahsyat pada kedua tungkaiku. Mataku berkilat menargetkan titik vital makhluk berponi belah tengah di hadapanku. Tanpa berbasa-basi, lompatan super membawa tubuhku meroket dan.. _DOUBLE KICK!_

Tendangan beruntun dari kedua kakiku menyandung keseimbangan Kazu, membuatnya terjatuh mulus mencium lantai.

"BUAAARGH! Apa salahku sih?!"

–Akibat batuk yang melanda kesehatanku, _mood_ku turun drastis, ditambah dengan suara berisik nan menjengkelkan dari Kazu. Kazu di mataku sekarang tidak ada bedanya dengan samsak tinju. Tujuan semulaku memang sudah bukan 'sedikit' lagi, tetapi 'seutuhnya' berubah haluan menjadi ajang melampiaskan kekesalanku terhadap penyakit ini dalam bentuk aniaya pada Kazu. Jahat? Aku tidak peduli. Di balik masker yang kukenakan, aku menyeringai puas melihatnya merintih.

"Uhuk uhuk!"

Tak kuasa menahan rasa gatal di tenggorokan, akhirnya batukku tercipta juga. Ck, penyakit sial.

Kazu–masih dengan rintihannya tersebab seranganku barusan–mendecih sembari merapikan kembali poninya yang sempat terombang-ambing dihempas angin tinjuku.

"Kalau sedang sakit ya tidak usah hiperaktif, nee-chan. Aku menemanimu kan hanya demi Kaa-san. Jadi kalau kau tumbang yaa.. Jangan harap kutolong~"

Kemudian ia bersiul, melihat-lihat segala penjuru toko dengan mata rajawali anugrah Kami-sama kepadanya. Sebenarnya perkataannya itu ingin sekali aku jawab dengan bentakan. Namun, aku tidak bisa. Batukku benar-benar tidak bisa menoleransi keadaan. Alhasil, aku hanya menatap tajam Kazu dan berlalu tanpa berkata apapun.

Masih dengan susah payah menahan batuk, aku berjalan meninggalkan Kazu sembari mengabsen benda-benda aneh yang terpajang di etalase, berusaha mengingat tujuan awalku kesini. Dan akhirnya, manikku menemukan sebuah etalase yang memajang beberapa replika senjata untuk _cosplay_. Senjata-senjata itu terbuat dari bermacam-macam bahan, ada yang dari plastik hingga kayu.

"Uhuk huk!"

Bermaksud menyentuh salah satu senjata itu, batukku malah semakin menjadi. Debu yang menempel pada etalase itulah yang merangsang tenggorokanku untuk kembali menyemburkan batuk.

"Nee-chan! Tangkap ini!"

Dengan gerakan gesit, aku menangkap sesuatu yang Kazu lemparkan kepadaku. Satu detik, Kazu tampak memamerkan cengiran menyebalkannya. Dua detik, sesuatu yang kini berada di tanganku seakan menggantung dan menggeliat menggelitiki kulitku. Tiga detik, otakku masih juga memproses apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi. Empat detik, mataku mendadak membulat sempurna. Detik kelima..

"GYAAAAAAAAAA!"

Teriakanku membahana ke seluruh sudut toko, membuat setiap orang di dalam toko refleks menoleh padaku. Kazu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihatku ketakutan setengah mati. Ya, ular karet! Barusan yang Kazu lemparkan adalah mainan hewan lunak bertubuh panjang yang sangat kubenci! Kini, ular karet itu sudah kulemparkan jauh-jauh, terpental entah kemana. Aku sendiri langsung memojok, menjongkokkan diri di sebelah etalase khusus senjata tadi sambil berkomat-kamit memanjatkan doa pada Kami-sama agar tidak diberi serangan jantung yang lebih parah.

"Gyahahahaha! Rasakan pembalasanku! Hahahahahaa!"

Mendengar tawa nista Kazu, emosiku tersulut membara. Belasan siku-siku perempatan kurasakan menyembul di sekitar wajahku yang sudah merah padam bak cerobong asap. Kazu keterlaluan.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, sebelah tanganku meraih pistol mainan. Dengan gaya seorang _sniper_, masih dengan posisi jongkok, mataku terpicing mencari sudut yang tepat untuk menembak Kazu yang masih sibuk tertawa. Setelah kurasa tepat, jemariku tak sedikitpun gentar menarik pelatuk dan.. _SHOT!_

BRUK!

Tawa Kazu terpaksa terhenti seiring dengan tubuh kurusnya yang perlahan roboh ke belakang. _Head shot! _Peluru mainan itu menancap tepat di keningnya!

Sekarang keadaan berbalik, aku yang tertawa puas melihat Kazu tergeletak tidak berdaya. Kuposisikan diriku tepat di atas kepalanya yang terkulai lemah sambil berkacak pinggang penuh kemenangan. Para pengunjung toko–yang notabene 99% _otaku_–yang melihat aksiku barusan mendadak membentuk barisan rapi lalu bertepuk tangan untukku.

_"Onna, kau luar biasa!"_

_"Ajarkan aku jurus menembak itu!"_

_"Hey, ada apa ini? Pertengkaran kekasih?"_

Komentar-komentar disertai gemuruh tepuk tangan itu malah membuatku semakin bersemangat menganiaya Kazu. Entah kenapa, berada disini benar-benar membuat urat maluku putus.

DUAK!

Tubuhku mendadak oleng ke depan akibat benda keras yang tiba-tiba menghantam puncak kepalaku. Tsk–

Ketika aku melirik ke belakangku, Kazu–masih dengan peluru mainan menancap di keningnya–sedang memukul kepalaku dengan replika _great sword_ sambil memasang tampang menyeringai khas penjahat di _anime_. Tak terima dengan perlakuannya, aku kembali menodongkan pistolku padanya, bersiap menarik pelatuk dan..

"Uhuk uhuk!"

DSING!

BRAK BRUK!

Batuk yang tiba-tiba menyerang tenggorokanku membuat tembakanku meleset mengenai deretan _action figure_ di belakang Kazu sehingga membuatnya berjatuhan dari etalase layaknya air terjun manusia. Yang ditodong malah kembali meledakkan tawanya. Di sela tawanya itu, ia masih bisa menjulurkan lidahnya kepadaku, membuatku berdecak kesal.

"Weeek tidak kena! Hahahaha!"

Cih, masih terlalu cepat untuk merasa bangga, Kazu. Perlahan kulepas maskerku. Senyuman arogan khas milikku terkembang. Walaupun tembakanku meleset, namun peluru mainan yang terbuat dari karet itu memantul ke segala arah, detik berikutnya peluru itu melesat masuk ke dalam mulut Kazu yang terbuka lebar yang langsung direspon Kazu dengan batuk-batuk. _See? _Aku bangga dengan kemampuanku menembak jitu. Jika aku terlahir di Inggris abad pertengahan, sudah dipastikan akulah yang akan dilantik menjadi _sheriff _pelindung kota.

Ketika akhirnya Kazu berhasil memuntahkan peluru itu, ia langsung menatapku dengan kilatan kedua mata rajawali yang mulai bangkit kekuatannya. Cengiran yang biasanya senantiasa terpatri di wajahnya kini hilang seakan ditelan aura kegelapan tubuhnya sendiri. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, mengacungkan _great sword _miliknya beberapa senti di depan wajahku dengan kedua tangannya.

Senyumanku semakin lebar ketika melihat Kazu memberiku sinyal untuk maju duluan. Dia meremehkanku. Selama beberapa detik kami hanya diam, saling menatap dengan elegannya, berlomba-lomba memberikan tekanan pada masing-masing musuh bebuyutan. Seluruh penjuru toko ini, dalam pandangan kami berdua, sudah berubah fungsi menjadi _colosseum _tempat mempertaruhkan nyawa.

_"Wooaaah, kakkoi!"_

_"Dia itu reinkarnasi Masamune Date versi cewek!"_

_"Yang satunya berarti Ranmaru Mori versi cowok!"_

Deru tepuk tangan dari pengunjung toko semakin meriah ketika suasana diantara kami semakin memanas.

Sesaat setelahnya, kami berdua bersamaan melompat ke belakang. Selama berada di udara, pistol kupindahkah ke tangan kiriku dan langsung kuraih sebuah replika _one-handed sword_ di etalase dengan tangan kanan. Kazu pun mengeratkan pegangan pada _great sword_nya dan mendarat mulus dengan kuda-kuda yang sudah mantap terpasang. Ia kemudian memacu tubuhnya berlari ke arahku dengan bantuan dorongan angin imajiner di kakinya lalu mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku tepat satu meter di depanku.

TRAK!

Suara derak kayu memenuhi ruangan. Tebasan pedang Kazu beradu dengan pedang milikku yang menangkisnya. Perbedaan ukuran pedang kami perlahan membuatku terdorong mundur. Dalam posisi ini, tatapan kami kembali bertemu. Tanpa berkata apapun, Kazu berangsur mengerahkan kekuatan fisiknya untuk lebih menekanku sembari tetap memfokuskan pupilnya yang mulai menyipit ke mataku. Ia benar-benar meremehkanku.

"Ck.."

Seringaian diselingi decakan keluar dari mulutku. Aku mulai bersemangat meladeni Kazu.

Kazu masih menekanku. Satu tetes peluh mengalir jatuh dari dahiku. Sebentar lagi aku akan mencapai batasku menahan kekuatan pedangnya yang luar biasa. Dalam keadaan yang sedang terdesak ini, kuposisikan sebelah kakiku menapak lantai di belakang badanku untuk memberikan tenaga lebih, lalu sekuat tenaga kudorong lantai kuat-kuat.

TRAK!

Pergumulan antar pedang mendadak lepas. Bermodalkan ilmu bela diri yang kupunya, aku menyingkirkan pedang Kazu ke samping dan melakukan _front flip _melewati kepala Kazu. Mata rajawali itu mendongak mengawasi pergerakanku yang sedang 'terbang'. Pistol yang sedari tadi menganggur akhirnya ikut andil dalam pertarungan, tanpa ragu kutarik pelatuk pistol yang moncongnya sudah terarah ke dahi lebar itu. Secepat kilat Kazu pun menghindar dari penargetan pistolku, membuat tembakanku tidak jadi mengenainya.

Kazu tahu-tahu membanting pedangnya, kedua tangannya terulur menangkap kakiku.

"Hiyaaaaaaaahhh!"

Teriakan lebay nan menggelegar dari Kazu langsung menyertai amukannya. Aku yang batal menapak bumi setelah _front flip _kemudian dibuat pusing dengan gerakan Kazu yang memutar tubuhku berkali-kali di udara. Jika sedang di _anime_, mungkin gerakan itu akan menghasilkan dinding tornado di sekitar kami. Ia lalu melepaskan pegangannya di kakiku, melemparku ke kerumunan pengunjung yang menonton kami.

BRUK!

Tubuhku menabrak bebas dada bidang seseorang. Sejenak aku mengerang–tidak memedulikan orang yang tidak sengaja kujadikan bantalan ini.

"Ka–uhuhuk–zu _temeee!_"

"Tidak heran jika Takao kelakuannya seperti itu. Anekinya pun ternyata sama saja, _nanodayo_."

Hah, gaya bicara macam apa itu..? Perlahan kudongakkan kepalaku, berusaha mengintip wajah orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari benturan keras itu. Namun, sepertinya aku tidak perlu mengintip karena wajahnya langsung terpampang jelas ketika aku menengadah. Sesosok kepala berlumut (?), lengkap dengan bulu mata panjang dan kacamata yang menghiasi wajahnya langsung tersaji di depan mataku. Sosok yang akhirnya kukenali sebagai _kouhai_ku,teman dekat adikku di klub basket sekolah kami.

"M-midorima! Kenapa kau–uhuk!– ada disini?! Jangan bilang–uhuk uhuk!–kau bagian dari para _otaku _itu!"

"_Ch-chigau! _Aku kesini untuk mencari _lucky item, nodayo!_"

_Maa, _sebenarnya aku tidak peduli sih. Aku langsung mengabaikan Midorima yang masih sewot, memfokuskan diri kembali pada Kazu.

Mataku seketika membelalak ketika menyadari seringaian Kazu tepat beberapa senti di depan mataku. Ternyata selama aku mengobrol singkat dengan Midorima, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk berlari dengan kecepatan tinggi, bersiap kembali menyerangku dengan menyeret _great sword_nya. _Shimatta_, tidak ada waktu lagi untuk menghindar. Aku pun celingukan panik, dan akhirnya menyadari lagi keberadaan Midorima di dekatku. Ah benar juga!

"Apa, _nodayo_?"

Midorima terlihat bingung ketika aku mengambil langkah seribu menuju belakang badannya, mempertemukan punggungku dengan punggungnya.

BUAK!

Seketika saja tubuh jangkung Midorima menegang. Aku dapat merasakan punggungnya yang sedikit mendorong punggungku. Mungkin tertusuk pedang besar itu memang sangat menyakitkan, meskipun hanya replika. Apalagi pelakunya adalah Kazu yang sedang dibakar nafsu membunuh.

"Uwaaah Shin-chan! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!"

Dari balik punggung Midorima, aku mendengar suara khawatir Kazu dan yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Aku melongokkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaan. Pedang besar itu menancap tepat di perut Midorima–Kazu belum melepasnya.

Ah Midorima, maafkan aku. _Senpai_mu ini tidak akan pernah melupakan jasamu.

–Tapi bohong. Masa bodoh dengan keadaan Midorima!

Hati Kazu yang mendadak goyah akibat baru saja 'menghilangkan nyawa' teman seperjuangannya memberikanku celah untuk melancarkan serangan balasan. Layaknya seorang prajurit pada permainan _suspense_, dari balik tubuh Midorima, aku berguling ke samping, menampakkan kembali sosokku yang tadi bersembunyi pada Kazu. Secepat kilat kuhunuskan pedangku ke leher Kazu yang seketika diam tidak berkutik.

"Menyerah–uhuk uhuk!–lah! Dasar belah tengah!"

Kedua tangan Kazu kemudian bergetar hebat, perlahan mengendurkan pegangan pada _great sword_nya.

BRAK!

Pada akhirnya, senjata sialan itu jatuh menghantam lantai disusul dengan tubuh raksasa Midorima yang mendadak kehilangan sandarannya pada pedang itu, meninggalkan bunyi berdebam yang keras. Sejurus kemudian, Kazu pun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya, berlutut di depan 'mayat' dari makhluk berlumut itu. Jika dilihat dari belakang, Kazu tampak sedang menyesali 'kepergian' Midorima ke alam sana.

"Shin-chan.. Shin-chan.. _Gomenasai_.."

Sebenarnya ini adalah pemandangan yang mengharukan. Terbukti dengan kerumunan pengunjung toko–yang diam-diam semakin banyak jumlahnya karena pertunjukan gratis yang kami berdua suguhkan–menahan napasnya ketika melihat adegan ini. Tapi, hei? Apa Kazu tidak berlebihan? Midorima kan tidak benar-benar mati meninggalkannya. Dia hanya pingsan 'kan?

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Gemuruh tepuk tangan pengunjung mengakhiri _bad ending _drama dadakan kami. Tampak beberapa orang yang tak kuasa menahan getaran pada bahunya ketika melihat tangis buaya Kazu. Aku memutar bola mataku malas. Ck, aku heran, sungguh, kenapa semua orang disini bisa menanggapinya secara berlebihan? Apa karena faktor _otaku_ yang mereka sandang sudah terlalu melampaui batas kewajaran?

Tiba-tiba aku menangkap sepasang tangan terlihat sedang menyibakkan lautan manusia yang mengelilingiku dan Kazu. Pria paruh baya itu menghampiriku dengan senyuman lebar–tidak, tepatnya seringaian. Ekspresi menakutkan itu membuatku bergidik ngeri, refleks mengalihkan mata pedangku dari leher Kazu ke pria tersebut. Ia menatapku tajam, sama sekali tidak gentar dengan pedang yang kuacungkan padanya.

"Kau yang akan bertanggungjawab terhadap kekacauan di tokoku 'kan, _Onna?_"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~~**

Aku dan Kazu sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah–dengan tangan hampa tentunya karena acara membeli kado kami terpaksa tergantikan dengan acara beres-beres toko yang porak poranda akibat ulah kami. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan Kaa-san jika ia mengetahuinya.

"Nee-chan, bantu aku! _Onegai_!"

Suara engahan Kazu memecah keheningan diantara kami. Ya, ia sedang kepayahan membopong tubuh besar Midorima yang tidak kunjung sadar. Tentu saja kami harus bertanggungjawab mengantarkan bocah tinggi ini pulang ke rumahnya 'kan?

"Tidak mau. Salah siapa juga–uhuk uhuk!"

"Jelas saja salahmu! Kalau Shin-chan tidak kau jadikan tameng, tentunya aku tidak akan menusuknya!"

"Cih, _mendokusai! _Kalau memang sulit membawanya dengan posisi seperti itu, kenapa tidak kau seret saja tubuhnya di tanah?"

"Gyaah mana mungkin kulakukan! Itu namanya tidak berperikemanusiaan!"

"Hee, sejak kapan kau terpikir tentang itu, padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu kau memutar dan melemparku seenak jidatmu?"

"Bukannya kau yang mulai menyerangku duluan?!"

"Itu karena ponimu yang membuatku sebal!"

"Apa kau bilang?! Baiklah, kita ulangi lagi _one-on-one _disini!"

"Ayo! Siapa takut–uhuk uhuk!"

Dan akhirnya kegilaan kami kembali terulang.

.

.

.

* * *

**..Ini fic apa lagi sih yang saya buat. Geje to the max /pundung/**

**Jangan sungkan bertanya kalo masih ga ngerti sama jalan ceritanya, dengan senang hati akan saya jawab ;_; Soalnya saya sendiri ngerasa ini geje banget u,u**

**Oh ya, ini buat Aoki-san yang katanya pengen fic adik selain chara di KnS. Semoga kau membacanya ya nak, soalnya saya gabisa PM kamu u,u**

**Akhir kata, mohon kritik dan sarannya! Dan terimakasih udah mampir di fic ini ;)**


	2. Extra Chapter : Another Chuunibyou Story

_Kaa-san meninggalkanku di rumah._

_"Kazunari, Kaa-san pergi dulu ya. Jaga rumah dan nee-chanmu baik-baik!"_

_"Roger, Kaa-san!"_

_"TUNGGUUUUUU, JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU DENGAN SI BELAH TENGAH INIIIIIIII!"_

_–Malapetaka di pagi hari._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chuunibyou Time! (Extra chapter : Another Chuunibyou Story)**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Note: **Biar ga pusing, saya jelaskan dulu. Disini reader-san (atau dianggap OC juga boleh) berperan sebagai 'aku', sang kakak dari Takao. Walaupun dia punya sodara lain, anggap aja kalian hanya dua bersaudara yah. _Saa, _selamat menikmati~ #wink

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rasa-rasanya, badanku bertambah tinggi. Sebelum melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah barusan, Kaa-san terlebih dahulu menjitakku–dan sepertinya itu menumbuhkan benjolan bertumpuk di kepalaku. Itu karena aku terus-terusan merengek minta ikut. Tentu saja alasannya karena aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan di rumah hanya berdua saja dengan seorang Takao Kazunari–karena aku tahu berada di sampingnya akan membuatku merasa kesal tanpa sebab yang jelas, dan akan berakhir dengan kekacauan yang kami buat.

Dan parahnya, sekarang aku terpaksa duduk berhadapan di meja makan bersama Kazu, sarapan bersama dalam sunyi, memakan kimchi yang Kaa-san siapkan untuk kami sebelum berangkat. Sebenarnya tidak sunyi sih, suara kecapan pelan Kazu sedari tadi menggelitiki telingaku. Kami hanya tidak saling berbicara karena masih menganggap masing-masing sebagai musuh bebuyutan akibat pertarungan kami di toko suvenir. Walaupun sudah lewat seminggu semenjak kejadian itu, jurang permusuhan diantara kami masih juga menganga lebar.

Sekarang sudah beranjak menuju jam 9 pagi, namun belum satupun dari kami yang berniat mandi. Masing-masing pucuk kepala kami masih bertahtakan _bed hair_. Untungnya hari ini hari libur sehingga aku bisa sedikit bermalas-malasan.

"Haaahh.."

Aku menghela napas berat. Pandanganku terkunci pada sarapanku yang hampir habis. Sumpit pada genggamanku akhirnya kuarahkan pada potongan lobak terakhir pada mangkuk kimchi di meja makan.

TUK

Aku refleks mengalihkan pandanganku pada mangkuk kimchi. Sepasang sumpit lain bertabrakan dengan sumpitku. Dengan gerakan kasar, sumpit itu mendorong sumpitku menjauh lalu cepat-cepat menjepit potongan lobak yang tadi kuincar. Tak kalah gesit, aku pun kembali mendekatkan sumpitku dan menjepit ujung satunya dari lobak itu, menahan pergerakan lebih lanjut sumpit tidak tahu malu itu.

"Hei nee-chan! Aku yang duluan mengambilnya!"

"Tidak! Kau sudah makan banyak, jadi ini milikku!"

Selama beberapa detik, terjadilah saling tarik menarik lobak diantara kami. Ketika aku berhasil menariknya ke arahku, Kazu pun mengganti posisi sumpitnya sedemikian rupa sehingga keadaan seimbang kembali, begitulah jika terjadi sebaliknya. Kami berdua sama-sama sudah mulai kelelahan mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan kami demi sayuran terakhir itu.

"Seharusnya kakak itu mengalah pada adik."

"Seharusnya laki-laki itu mengalah pada perempuan."

Sip, sudah jelas diantara kami tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Tindakan selanjutnya adalah aku dan Kazu saling menjedukkan kening kami tanpa melepaskan lobak di jepitan sumpit sembari menatap tajam satu sama lain, menimbulkan percikan listrik imajiner tanda rivalitas pada jarak mata kami.

"Onee-chaaaaaaaaaan!"

"Kazuuuuuuuuuuu!"

"Hoi kalian sedang apa, _nodayo?!_"

"Huwaaaaaaaaa!"

Jeritan kolaborasiku dengan Kazu seketika menggema di ruang makan ketika mendengar suara makhluk lain selain kami di rumah ini, apalagi ia menggotong sebuah _death scythe _yang menjulang tinggi di punggungnya. Entah kenapa dengan kompaknya kami melesatkan lobak yang masih kami perebutkan ini ke arah sumber suara dan..

PLEK!

Lobak itu mendarat dengan indahnya di kacamata makhluk tersebut. Kuah yang menempel pada lobak itu bercipratan membasahi lensa serta _frame_nya dan beberapa bagian wajah yang lain, kemudian tergelincir ke bawah meninggalkan jejak kuah di hidung makhluk yang sedang sial itu sebelum berakhir jatuh di depan kakinya.

"Midorima/Shin-chan! Kenapa kau disini?! Kenapa kau bisa masuk?! Kenapa kau bawa _death scythe_?! Kau ingin membunuh kami?!"

Lagi-lagi aku dan Kazu kompak berteriak, kali ini menghujani Midorima–si makhluk sial tersebut–dengan beribu pertanyaan yang entah kenapa bisa berurut dengan tepat. Midorima tampak berdecak kesal. Tanpa izin dari kami, ia berjalan ke meja makan dan mencomot beberapa tisu yang tersedia disitu. Sembari mengelap kacamata dan membersihkan cipratan kuah pada wajahnya, ia menoleh ke Kazu.

"Janji belajar bersama denganku hari ini di rumahmu, jangan lupakan itu, _nanodayo_. Aku masuk saja daripada terus-terusan tidak dibukakan pintu setelah mengetuk lama. Dan ini _lucky itemku _hari ini, _nanodayo_.

_Mana ada lucky item semacam itu! _Batinku dan Kazu di dalam hati.

Setelah mendapat penjelasan Midorima, akhirnya Kazu manggut-manggut.

"Ah, _sou ka_, aku hampir lupa. Te-hee~"

Dengan tampang tidak berdosa, Kazu memiringkan kepalanya dan menjitak kepalanya sendiri, sebelah matanya tampak berkedip. Ingin muntah, itulah yang pertama terlintas di kepalaku ketika Kazu melakukannya.

"_Please_, Kazu, itu–"

"_Saa_, ayo kita belajar, Shin-chan!"

JLEB!

Tanganku tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, melempar salah satu sumpit bekas makanku ke arah Kazu sehingga sukses bertengger pada salah satu lubang hidungnya. Kazu dan Midorima sama-sama _shock _dengan apa yang barusan terjadi. Kazu pun cepat-cepat melepaskan sumpit itu dari hidungnya.

"Puah! Apa yang kau lakukan sih?!"

"–jangan abaikan aku, belah tengah. Dengan poni norak dan gaya sok imut begitu, kau sangat menjijikan. Aku yakin, teman lumutanmu pun berpikiran sama denganku. Benar, Midorima?"

Senyuman licikku terarah pada Midorima. _Kouhai_ku itu–sambil berusaha menutupi kekagetannya–kemudian menjawabku santai.

"Aku tidak menyukaimu, tapi untuk kali ini aku setuju padamu, _nanodayo_."

SRET!

Dua batang sumpit masing-masing meluncur di sebelah wajahku dan Midorima. Kekuatan mata rajawali Kazu kini bangkit. Dia mungkin terprovokasi. Terbukti ketika selesai melempariku sumpit, ia mulai berjalan gontai menuju lemari makan, menelisik setiap benda yang ada disitu. Aku pun mengambil sumpit yang tadi kulemparkan dan juga sumpit yang dilempar Kazu, kemudian memasang kuda-kuda di kakiku. Untuk ahli jarak jauh sepertiku, senjata dengan tipe dilemparlah yang paling cocok.

Setiap detik Kazu mengacak-acak isi lemari, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Suasana mulai menegang. Selama itu pula, aku semakin mengeratkan peganganku pada keempat batang sumpit di tanganku. Kali ini, senjata apa lagi yang akan melawanku?

Hei, sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu. Bagaimana nasib Midorima sekarang? Ketika aku meliriknya, ternyata ia masih berdiri mematung. Ah, bodohkah dia? Apa dia tidak bisa membaca situasi?

"Hei, Midorima, siapkan _death scythe_mu. Sebentar lagi perang akan dimulai."

"Hah, perang apa, _nodayo_?! Aku kesini bukan untuk–"

JLEB!

"–berperang."

Percaya atau tidak, baru saja sedetik yang lalu, sebuah pisau asli meluncur tepat diantara aku dan Midorima. Serangan dadakan itu seakan menyetrum seluruh tubuhku untuk segera menggulingkan meja makan–tidak peduli dengan piring-piring di atasnya yang seketika pecah menghantam lantai. Tak lupa kutarik paksa Midorima untuk berlindung di balik meja. Uh, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?! Kazu kali ini–

JLEB JLEB JLEB!

Hei, jangan menyerang dulu, aku belum selesai berpikir!

"Nee-chan, menyerahlah! Sebagus apapun senjatamu, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan senjataku! Hahahahaha!"

Dari balik meja, aku bisa mendengar Kazu tertawa sinis. Otak, tolong abaikan tawa itu dan fokus berpikir!

"..Senpai. Apa kalian memang selalu seperti ini jika di rumah, _nodayo_?"

Di sebelahku, Midorima bertanya tanpa menoleh padaku. Ia memandang lekat-lekat _death scythe _yang sudah berpindah ke genggaman tangannya.

"Kadang-kadang. Sekarang bantu aku memikirkan taktik mengalahkan Kazu sebelum dia kembali waras!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, aku kembali berpikir keras. Meskipun aku meminta si mata empat ini membantu, aku yakin dia hanya akan merepotkanku nanti. Namun aku punya alasan masuk akal untuk tetap mempertahankannya di pihakku. _Death scythe_ miliknya.

Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menggunakan replika senjata khas _grim reaper _itu dengan mengkombinasikannya dengan berbagai _skill _andalanku, tapi jika dilihat dari sifatnya yang cinta mati dengan yang namanya _lucky item_, tentu saja memintanya menyerahkan _death scythe _itu bukanlah ide bagus. Satu-satunya cara adalah membuatnya terpancing untuk memakai senjatanya sendiri dan bertarung untukku.

Di saat aku masih tenggelam memikirkan taktik, Midorima tiba-tiba keluar dari persembunyian sambil membawa senjatanya, meninggalkanku yang terpaku melihat tindakan bodohnya itu.

"_Baka! _Kau mau mati?!"

Tanpa menggubrisku, ia kemudian berdiri menghadap Kazu. Pinggulnya sedikit direndahkan dan jari-jari kakinya tampak mencengkram erat lantai. Di kubu lain, Kazu pun menyiapkan tiga buah pisau–kali ini pisau plastik yang tidak terlalu tajam–pada kedua belah tangannya dan tanpa ragu mengacungkannya pada Midorima, membuatnya seperti bersenjatakan _knuckle_.

Detik selanjutnya, Midorima sudah berada di udara dengan _death scythe _melintang di depan tubuhnya. Ujung runcingnya mengarah pada Kazu. Ia sudah persis _grim reaper_ yang turun dari langit dan hendak mencabut nyawa Kazu.

Kazu pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan hentakan terlatih, pisau-pisau itu melesat cepat bak kawanan torpedo, siap merajam tubuh sang malaikat maut tanpa pertahanan itu.

Hah! Aku tidak boleh membiarkan pisau-pisau itu menyentuh Midorima!

Dengan _skill _menembak jituku, kukerahkan keempat sumpit milikku untuk melindunginya.

TRAK TRAK TRAK TRAK!

Empat pisau tumbang, tersisa dua lagi. Kedua kakiku otomatis bergerak cepat menyusul lompatan Midorima. Sebelum kedua pisau itu berhasil menjilat kulit mulus Midorima, jari manis dan tengah masing-masing tanganku menjepitnya kuat, lalu secepat kilat membalikkan arahnya untuk dilemparkan kembali pada Kazu.

"_Ikeeeeeee, kouhaaaaaii!"_

"Heeaaaaaaaaahh!"

Serangan kombinasi antara pisau plastik dan replika _death scythe _siap mencabik tubuh Kazu.

Namun tampaknya kekuatan mata rajawali memang tidak bisa dipandang sebelah mata. Kazu langsung bisa mempelajari situasi dengan cepat. Ia tahu-tahu sudah menggenggam tutup panci lalu dengan mudahnya menangkis pisau dariku. Tidak, terlalu cepat untuk merasa kecewa. Midorima belum melepaskan serangannya.

BUM!

Bumi seakan bergetar ketika Midorima menapak lantai–ujung runcing _death scythe_nya telah menancap dalam di ubin rumah, menimbulkan hiasan retak disitu. Tunggu, kenapa menancap di ubin? Dimana Kazu?

"_My, my.. _Pada akhirnya Shin-chan memilih berpihak pada nee-chan dibandingkan denganku ya?"

Aku dan Midorima serentak menoleh pada Kazu yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di atas meja tempat kami bersembunyi tadi. Usut punya usut, ternyata sebelum serangan Midorima mengenainya, ia melakukan _back flip _sebanyak dua kali hingga berakhir di atas meja.

Midorima berdecak pelan. Ia memutar _death scythe_nya sembari membetulkan posisi kacamatanya. Niatnya mungkin sok keren, tapi di mataku _fail to the max_.

"Aku hanya ingin balas dendam atas kejadian minggu lalu. Dan kau, Senpai, cepatlah cari senjata, _nanodayo_."

Ah benar juga, aku hampir lupa bahwa sedari tadi aku bertarung hanya dengan senjata seadanya. Tapi dimana aku bisa menemukan senjata permanen? Ruangan ini penuh dengan barang pecah belah, baik yang masih utuh maupun yang sudah hancur. Hanya bicara sih memang mudah, Midorima.

Sedangkan Kazu sudah menemukan senjata baru, sebuah kabel bekas sepanjang kurang lebih dua meter. Ia tampak terus-terusan mengayunkan kabel tersebut, membuatnya terlihat seperti _gypsy _pengguna senjata bertipe _whip_.

"Dua penembak jitu berkoalisi demi mengalahkan kekuatan mataku. Menarik."

GRASP!

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, tiba-tiba saja kabel itu melilitkan diri pada pegangan _death scythe _Midorima. Kazu kemudian mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya untuk menarik _death scythe _itu. Midorima tampak terkejut. Ia sepertinya belum siap menerima tarikan mendadakdari Kazu. Tubuhnya terlihat refleks condong ke depan, berusaha mempertahankan senjatanya.

Melihat _partner_ku kesulitan, aku pun bergegas berlari menuju Kazu, tidak peduli jika aku belum mengantongi secuilpun senjata. Berbekal nyali, aku nekat menendang kuat-kuat meja tempat Kazu berpijak sehingga membuat meja itu meluncur bebas dan berakhir menabrak dinding terdekat. Akibatnya, keseimbangan Kazu pun goyah, namun ia masih bisa mengakalinya dengan lompatan kecil meskipun tidak sempurna.

Menyadari keberadaanku di dekatnya, Kazu pun menarik kembali kabelnya dan beralih melilitkannya pada tangan kananku, membuatku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Alih-alih terdesak, aku malah tersenyum puas. Pasalnya, ada satu hal yang tidak Kazu sadari. Dia salah perhitungan. Aku memang penembak jitu yang membutuhkan tangan untuk mengeluarkan _skill _itu, tapi aku juga punya kaki super bertenaga kuda. Dengan tangan kosong tak bersenjata pun, aku masih bisa bertarung mengandalkan kakiku.

Dengan segenap kekuatanku yang tersisa, aku melompat agak jauh ke belakang sehingga membuat kabel yang melilit tanganku menegang. Kazu pun semakin masuk dalam perangkapku ketika ia malah ikut menarik kabelnya semakin menegang. Kuhela napasku perlahan sembari melompat-lompat kecil untuk mengumpulkan sedikit tenaga. Sejurus kemudian, aku pun melakukan _back flip _seperti halnya Kazu tadi, lalu mendarat telak pada tengah-tengah tali yang menegang. Seketika saja, kabel itu putus karena tidak kuasa menahan beban berat badanku. Berhasil!

"_Naniiiiii?!_"

Kazu berseru panik melihat senjatanya dirusak. Dia lengah.

Ada celah untuk menyerang!

"Midorima! Cepat serang Kazu!"

Sang _three point shooter _SMA Shuutoku yang hari ini mendadak jadi tangan kananku bergerak cepat menuruti perintahku. Dari balik kacamatanya, tampak kedua manik _emerald_nya yang berkilat-kilat seolah haus akan darah. Dengan _death scythe _di tangannya, dia benar-benar jelmaan malaikat pencabut nyawa yang sesungguhnya.

Gerakan elegan mengiringi setiap langkah Midorima menuju Kazu. Melihat tanda-tanda Kazu akan melakukan _back flip _lagi, aku pun dengan cepat mengunci pergerakannya dengan menangkap tangannya yang menjulur ke arahku.

"Nee-chan _temeeeee_!"

Seringaian iblis Midorima pun semakin jelas terlihat di kala ia telah berada tepat di depan Kazu. Aku tertawa puas melihat nyawa Kazu sudah di ujung tanduk, membuatnya mendelik padaku.

Ayunan _death scythe _kini siap merenggut nyawa sang rajawali.

"_Sayounara_, Kazu.."

BUAGH!

Dunia mendadak mati lampu dalam pandangan Kazu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Owari**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Omake~~**

"Nee-chan _to _Shin-chan_ hidoi_! Bagaimana jika aku mati betulan?! Kalian mau tanggungjawab?!"

Setelah sadar dari pingsannya, Kazu langsung menyerocos padaku dan Midorima. Aku sendiri tidak menggubris ocehannya yang seperti anak kecil itu, begitupun Midorima yang tampak sibuk mengusap-usap _death scythe _yang telah 'ternodai oleh darah Kazu' itu.

"_Maa_, jadi sekarang kau dan Midorima impas. _Nee_, Midorima?"

"Bukan berarti impas, _nanodayo_. Aku masih belum puas mencabik-cabiknya. Lagipula kau juga ikut andil ketika Takao menusukku, _nanodayo_."

Ck, _tsundere _bertransformasi menjadi _yandere_. Tapi aku bisa repot juga ya, jika Midorima bermaksud balas dendam padaku juga.

"Soal itu aku minta maaf deh.. Maafkan aku, _nee_?"

Aku pun mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ku pada Midorima, lengkap dengan kedua tangan terkatup di depan dada. Wajah manusia berlumut itu seketika memerah, bibirnya tiba-tiba bergetar. _Yes, _sepertinya aku berhasil!

Namun tiba-tiba Kazu menyelaku.

"Nee-chan, hati-hatilah pada Shin-chan. Dia itu penyuka gadis yang lebih tua."

"_Naniiiiiii?!"_

Kompak teriakanku dengan Midorima.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Holaa~~**

**Entah kenapa saya kepikiran bikin lanjutan fic ini. Chapter ini jadi semacam sequel buat chapter sebelumnya.**

**Semoga memuaskan ya :3**

**Akhir kata, mohon kritik dan sarannya! Dan terimakasih udah mampir di fic ini ;)**


End file.
